


Baker's Daughter

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: You are a poor baker's daughter, but you become friends with Theon Greyjoy. Things start to escalate from friendship to more. Theon Greyjoy x Reader





	Baker's Daughter

You were a baker’s daughter, who lived on a small farm. Your mother was actually the baker and your father had died back when you were a small child. Your family seemed to get on just fine, though. Your mother known for more than just her peach pie among the men in Winterfell, but you didn’t really care. That was her business and now your own. Every day you loaded up your wagon and took a donkey into town to sell baked goods and produce at the market. That’s where you met the Lord Stark’s children. 

“I’ll have a meat pie.” A young boy, the same age as yourself said one day at the market. He had beautiful auburn hair and looked no older than fourteen. 

“One meat pie for the auburn beauty.” You joked, taking the coin and handing him his food. The boy blushed. 

“Can I have blueberry?” A boy with dark hair asked. 

“Of course, Lord Snow.” You smiled kindly, giving him his pie. 

“Hey, if you know his name, then you know me.” The auburn beauty complained. 

“Of course I know who Robb Stark and Jon Snow are. The esteemed sons of our Lord Eddard Stark.” You curtsied a little, just now noticing the other boy. “But I don’t seem to know you. Did Lord Stark have another son I’m not aware about?” 

“That’s just Theon.” Robb pointed to his friend. 

“What would Sir Theon like today?” You asked. 

“A peach pie.” Theon answered. “And that’s  _ Prince  _ Theon Greyjoy.” He smirked, proudly. Your mouth almost dropped, hearing stories of Prince Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. A boy who was taken prisoner from his home. From  _ your  _ home. 

“Well, then. Two peach pies for  _ Prince  _ Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. Heir to Pyke.” You recited the words your mother would say, displaying two hand sized peach pies. 

“So you do know who I am.” Theon said. 

“Only what my mother has told me. She was the salt wife of a soldier who worked under Lord Greyjoy, but he was killed in the revolution.” You explained. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Theon said, wondering if you hated his name for this. It was his father’s fault that yours died. 

“Don’t apologize. He fought nobly for a good cause and now my mother and I are here. And I just got to meet the Prince of Pyke.” You smiled. “Come back anytime, Prince Theon Greyjoy.” You waved. 

“I will.” Theon smirked as Robb grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the market. 

 

Theon came back the next day with a coin to buy another peach pie. You smiled when you saw him, sitting on the wooden counter with your legs crossed and a knife lodged in the wood. 

“Well, if it isn’t Prince Theon!” You shouted over the crowd when you saw the boy. 

“Prince. If Theon’s a prince, then I’m a king!” One man with a cup of ale said, drunkenly. Theon frowned when he heard that. 

“You’re a pig if I’ve ever seen one!” You yelled at the man. “Don’t go comparing yourself to royalty just because you’re blind as a bat when it comes to honor.” You pulled the knife out of the counter and pointed it at the man. 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, sweetcheeks.” The man raised his hands and walked off. Theon had never felt more attracted to a woman than he felt towards the girl holding the knife and sitting with crossed legs. 

“You know, it’s not lady like to sit with your legs spread.” Theon pointed out, handing you a coin. 

“You know, it’s not gentleman like to point out what a woman does wrong.” You pointed out, taking a peach pie from the counter. “I made this one specially for you. It has extra peaches than when I short the other pies.” You winked. Theon blushed, taking the pie and taking a bite. He was still amazed with how good they tasted. 

“How about you ditch the pastry cart and walk around the castle with me?” Theon offered, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. 

“Sorry, but this is my income.” You shook your head. 

“Why don’t you let your mother take over?” Theon looked around, trying to spot another person. 

“My mother is working in the whore house down the street.” You smiled, kindly. “I wish I could leave with you, honest. But she’d know if I skipped a day of selling pastries.” You sighed. 

“What if I paid you a day’s wages?” Theon perked up. 

“And where would a young prince get that sort of money in a place like this?” You asked, propping your elbow on your knee. Theon plopped a small bag of coins in your lap and you picked it up, testing the weight. 

“Let me close up shop and then I’m all yours.” You grinned, putting the coins in your bag. “Eat some of the pastries so it looks like I sold things!” You laughed, putting things in boxes and into your cart. Your donkey whinnied as he watched you pack things up, growing impatient. As you folded up your counter, you got on your donkey’s back. 

“Hop in!” You motioned Theon to get in the wagon behind your donkey. 

“Me? In that?” Theon made a face. 

“You want to walk beside my donkey, then?” You asked, smiling. Theon rolled his eyes, hopping in the wagon for the ride. You got your donkey to move towards the castle walls, stopping when the guards checked your wagon. 

“Have a cookie.” You smiled at the guards, getting them to grin despite the cold. They waved at Theon dismissively, letting you in the gates. “They didn’t seem to like you very much.” You commented. 

“No one likes me around here. Besides, they only like you because you gave them cookies.” Theon rolled his eyes. You parked your cart in the courtyard, jumping off the donkey and leaving him to graze amongst the littered hay. 

“So, since the prince has paid for my company, what shall we do?” You asked. 

“I want to pull a trick on Robb and Jon.” Theon decided. “I need another person’s help, though.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for!” You smiled, leaving your donkey to help set up this trick to play on Robb and Jon. 

 

“Hold still.” You grumbled, trying to position the bucket right above the door. 

“You’re the one that keeps moving.” Theon hissed, holding on to your thighs to lift you up in the air as you were on his shoulders. 

“That’s my job. You’re supposed to keep steady like a good little prince.” You smiled teasingly, 

“Just because my head is between your thighs, doesn’t mean you can order me around.” Theon pointed out, feeling the plush skin of your inner thighs against the side of his face. You had to push your skirt back so it didn’t cover Theon’s face or make you uncomfortable by bunching up around your thighs. 

“Alright, got it! You can put me down now.” You said with a grin on your face. 

“What if I like this position?” Theon smirked. 

“Well, it’ll make it awfully hard to run when Robb comes through that door.” You said. 

“You have a point.” Theon sighed, bending his knees to let you climb off. 

“Let’s run to do Jon’s door before he leaves the study.” You pushed Theon’s shoulder, hopping on your toes. 

“Alright, alright.” Theon said, rushing off with you. That afternoon was full of laughter and honest fun with many dirty remarks from Theon. 

 

“It’s getting late. I ought to be getting home now.” You said, noticing the setting sun. 

“I could escort you home.” Theon offered. 

That sounds lovely, Prince Theon, but my farm is a way out of town and my donkey doesn’t move too fast.” You sighed. 

“I’ll still accompany you.” Theon decided, already leaving to the stables for his horse. He teased you the rest of the way since he was so much higher up than you were on your donkey. 

“There’s my house.” You pointed off in the distance. “Thank you for today. It’s the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” You smiled at Theon. 

“Well, we’ll have to do that more often, then.” Theon decided. 

“Until next time, Prince Theon.” You had to practically stand on your donkey’s back to kiss his cheek, but it was well worth it. 

“Until next time.” Theon felt himself whisper as you pulled your wagon behind you to the small home in the snow covered valley. 

 

Theon went out to see you almost everyday when you were open in the market. Your warm smile seemed to ease the cold of Winterfell for him. When he could afford it, he’d pay you off and enjoy the day with you; eating pastries to make it look like you were working. Robb was catching on to the infatuation faster than Theon actually was. 

“Do you love her?” Robb asked one day after you had left the castle. Everyone had grown accustomed to your presence and the presence of your pastries, seeing as you let just about anyone take a few. 

“(Y/n)? Of course not!” Theon scoffed, but even he knew it was a lie. 

“Why not?” Robb asked, curiously. Why else would Theon spend so much time with a poor baker’s daughter?

“If I loved her, then why would I be going to a brothel later?” Theon smirked, nudging Robb as he left to relieve his frustrations. That was the night he met your mother. 

 

Theon had met a beautiful woman, not caring that she was probably twice his age. He flirted shamelessly until he recognized those strong, caring eyes. 

“Wait.  .  . your (Y/n)’s mother, aren’t you?” Theon stopped in his tracks. The woman seemed surprised, taken aback by his question. No one ever mentioned her family in here. 

“Are you one of my daughter’s friends? A lover perhaps?” Her hand ran along Theon’s arm, gently. She only wore a cheap skirt and had amazing breasts. Theon couldn’t help but wonder if yours were just as amazing. 

“A friend.” Theon insisted. “A lover only in my dreams.” He admitted. 

“What’s stopping you, then?” The woman asked, leaning back against a plush chair. Theon was taken aback, like she was a couple minutes before. He had never even considered making you his own, leaving it to his overactive imagination. 

“Goodbye.” Theon waved dismissively, giving her a coin for her time before leaving the brothel entirely. 

 

You didn’t work on the weekends, taking time to rest and making the dough and batter for new pastries the coming week. Your mother never stopped working, though, which left you all on your own. Theon rode up to your small farm, avoiding stepping on chickens and tying his horse at the empty stables. The donkey was in the field, trying to find grass buried under the fresh layer of snow. 

When Theon entered your home, he was surprised at how warm and comforting it was. You were in the kitchen, kneading dough without a care in the world. 

“I brought a gift.” Theon announced as he leaned against the kitchen doorway. You jumped from your seat, grabbing the knife until you realized it was only Theon. 

“You scared me, Prince Theon.” You sighed in relief. “A gift? What’s the occasion?” Theon was frozen in his spot. He had gone over how to admit his love for you several times and with several scenarios, but doing it was a whole different obstacle. 

“The occasion.  .  . I want you for myself.” Theon said proudly, catching you off guard. 

“For yourself? Like a whore or a wife?” You asked, raising your brow.

“Yes.” Theon said quickly before understanding that it was a question. “I mean, however you want.” He quickly added. You stared at him, a grin coming on your lips. 

“My mother told me how she saw you at the brothel and talked with you.” You brought up. Theon paled considerably. 

“I.  .  . I didn’t sleep with her if that’s what you’re wondering.” Theon said quickly. 

“I know. She’s slept with the last two men I’ve favored.” You admitted. “Rough life.” You shrugged. 

“You’re not.  .  . upset?” Theon questioned. 

“Most men visit a brothel at some point of their lives.” You shrugged again. “But if you sleep with someone else after admitting your feelings to me, then I’ll know how honest you are.” You smiled. A threat. Theon gulped. A personal weakness of his own, but he knew he only wanted you now. 

“Can I show you the gift?” Theon asked. 

“Of course, my prince.” You smiled, taking his hand. Theon pulled you close to him and brought out a small box. You opened it, smiling down at the necklace. It was a strong chain with the Greyjoy house symbol on it. 

“Theon, it’s beautiful.” You sighed, putting a hand over your heart. “Can you put it on me?” You asked. Theon nodded, having you turn around as he clasped the necklace around your neck. You turned around, chest to chest. You leaned up. 

“Can I kiss you now? I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” You whispered. 

“We do not sow.” Theon recited the house motto. “My lady can kiss me whenever she desires.” He said, hands on your hips. You moved forward, but so did Theon and you ended up hitting foreheads. 

“Ok.  .  . we’ll have to work on that.” You muttered, rubbing your head. Theon grumbled, but stole a quick kiss. 

“We can work on a lot of things.” He smirked. And so you had your first kiss with Theon. 

 

“Theon, I don’t want you to go.” You pleaded, following him through the halls of Winterfell. The war was starting and Ned Stark was dead. You heard about Robb taking Theon with him to the battlefront and you hated to see him go. 

“It’s not about what you want, love. It’s about what Robb wants.” Theon said, walking slow enough to be side by side. 

“Oh and so Robb sucks your dick now, too. I knew it was only time.” You rolled your eyes, huffing. Before you knew it, Theon had you up against the wall. 

“Are you jealous?” Theon whispered against your lips. 

“Of Robb? How could I be?” You shook your head, looking off to the side. There was a light blush on your cheeks as a couple of soldiers walked by, paying little attention. Theon was amused now. It didn’t take much to make you jealous and the fact that you were jealous of  _ Robb  _ was all the more entertaining. 

“You’re jealous that he’s taking me away from you.” Theon smiled a little, his hand gripping the chain around your neck and pulling you closer to him. Your lips were so close, it was hard not to kiss him right here. 

“Let me go with you.” You said against his neck, trailing kisses up his jaw. Theon sighed in content, pressing against you harder. 

“War is no place for you.” Theon murmured, feeling your teeth graze his skin. 

“I can take care of myself.” You mused, hand dangerously close to his one weakness. 

“Trust me, I know.” Theon smirked. “You could kill a man if you wanted.” He kissed the edge of your lips. “But I can’t bring you. Robb won’t let me and I wouldn’t want to see any other man near you. The men there aren’t as polite as me.” He said, which made you laugh. 

“I’m not sure if polite is the word I’d use.” You laughed a little. “I mean.  .  . we did invite a few of the whores back with us once.” You let your knee drag up Theon’s leg and rub his crotch at the memory. 

“Theon! I need you at the war council.” Robb called, finding you and Theon. You sighed, bringing your leg down. 

“I’ll be in your room. Wearing your favorite.” You whispered to Theon, eyeing Robb. 

“Nothing?” Theon smirked. 

“You’re so smart, my prince.” You nipped his ear before sliding away. “Lord Robb.” You curtsied for him. “Keep my prince safe for me, please.” You smiled, leaving the two. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you favor a woman for so long.” Robb commented as soon as you left. 

“If you knew what she could do, you’d favor her, too.” Theon smirked. “Another war council, though?” He shook his head, already bored with them. 

 

Waiting was the worst part. You thought that seeing Theon go would hurt the most, but it was the constant wondering. It had been months since you had last seen Theon and it was taking a toll on you. Writing only did so much and you knew Theon was busy with being at war. You missed him and part of you thought you’d never see him again. Imagine your surprise when Theon took Winterfell right from under Robb Stark.

 

“Prince Theon.” One of his men saluted after the execution, holding Bran and Rickon so they wouldn’t run away. 

“I need you to find someone for me.” Theon said. 

“Whoever they are, they will be yours.” The man assured. 

“A woman. She lives on the outskirts of Winterfell on a small farm. She wears a pendent of my house. Bring her to me.” Theon said, ignoring the way Bran screamed at him. It hurt, the tearing feeling inside of him, but he had to power through. This is what he wanted. Wasn’t it?

 

Your voice was like music to Theon’s ears, even if it was screaming. He smiled a little, hearing the vile words leaving your mouth. 

“Let go of me, you stupid bitch!” You screamed as two men held your arms in an attempt to restrain you. Four men were sent to fetch you and Theon noticed how only three returned. He was certain the fourth was bleeding out on your kitchen floor with a knife in his head. 

“Shut your vile mouth, you bitch.” Theon’s smile fell when he noticed your bleeding lip and the growing bruise on the side of your face. 

“I said I wanted her unharmed.” Theon practically yelled at the men. You looked up with wide eyes. Fear? No. You shouldn’t be afraid. It was your prince. 

“She killed James and bit off two of Ralton’s fingers.” The burly man looked angry. 

“Your fault was in assuming my princess wouldn’t fight back.” Theon said. 

“Theon? What’s the meaning of this?!” You screamed, dress torn from how the men yanked you from your own home. Anger now? Theon walked over, walking tall and proud. He was going to kiss you, but was met with the palm of your hand instead in a slap. 

“You send  _ men  _ instead of coming for me yourself?” You spat. Theon rubbed his cheek. You still had a sting to your hit. His men chuckled. Theon grabbed you by the arm and pulled you inside the castle. As soon as there was no audience, his hand wrapped around the chain around your throat and pulled you to him. His lips were on top of yours and instead of fighting against him, your arms wrapped around his neck. Your fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck as he bit your bottom lip. Your back was pressed against a cold stone wall, the strap of your dress falling down your arm. You pulled back, forehead resting against Theon’s. 

“I missed you.  .  . so much.” You breathed. Theon’s fingers brushed over your cheeks, feeling your skin. He missed that feeling so much. 

“I missed you, too.” Theon said, hands running down to your waist, then your hips. He pulled your body against his and kissed your jaw. 

“You.  .  . you took Winterfell.  .  . You’re a true prince.” You smiled, cupping Theon’s face to bring him back up for a kiss. 

“I am.” Theon smirked. “And you’re my princess.” He said, hands running up and down your sides. 

“I love you.” You laughed, kissing his face. 

“I love you, too.” Theon grinned. 

 

Oh, if only this could’ve lasted. 


End file.
